De alguien para alguien
by furide
Summary: Riku reposa en la oscuridad mientras trata de comprenderse a el mismo, a su pasado y a su corazón .YAOI.
1. De Riku para

De alguien para alguien

Capitulo 1. De Riku para...

Marcas permanentes del suelo que piso Verdades, mentiras, artificial e ilusionaría Se que existo por que estoy aquí.  
Mas no se si soy un sueño Alguna idea en la mente de algún ser humano No puedo confirmarlo Pero igual que puedo amar...puedo odiar Toda esta lleno de probables arrepentimientos Solo se me permite pensar en un futuro improbable Si me mato para vivir, después de todo ¿que es vida?  
Tal vez soy la misma muerte Tal vez todos me temen, a quien yo odie será borrado ¿Como saber si no soy dios?  
No soy dios por el simple hecho de hacer estas preguntas Dios es perfecto Todos rezan a dios Pero nunca nadie pregunta ¿como estas dios?  
Somos muy egoístas Me pregunto si dios sentirá soledad y penurias Dios es perfecto No puede sentir eso Pero si es perfecto ¿por que no lo puede hacer?  
A mi me gustaría poder consolarlo Pero igual que creo desconfió Nadie describe a dios, nadie le conoce Y mientras más hablan de él, mas desespero al ver la ingenuidad de la humanidad Tal vez yo sea el ingenuo, nada de lo que creo es real ¿Por que lo creo si se que no es verdad?  
No lo se.  
Pero creo.  
¿Era en verdad cierto que esto estaba sucediendo?

Riku no compendia ese sentimiento, no sabía cual era y trataba de identificar con tranquilidad Aquella desconocida razón.  
Aunque mirara el basto cielo, simplemente sus deseos desaprecian en el viento y es que Efectivamente así era, cualquier anhelo o sueño que el había tenido a lo largo de los años había Desaparecido, excepto uno.  
Dio una vuelta en la arena...y luego otro, pero no lograba estar tranquilo, aquella pasión era Desesperante, aquel deseo, y necesidad.  
Y es que.  
Y es que...

¡Argh!- grito desesperado, su mente no podía pronunciar esa palabra que para él estaba lleno de falacias; se sentó en la arena y vio las olas recorrer despacio la arena, creyó recordar aquella sensación de unión, con el cielo y el mar...pero ahora no importaba, el sabía mejor que nadie que eso no era real...y en un parpadeo cerro y abrió los ojos, volviendo a lo que era en realidad, el mismo recóndito lugar en la nada, la oscuridad eterna...

¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí...? días...semanas...

no podía olvidarlo...estaba presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos...como si fuera algo realmente importante... no quería pensar que era cierto, si ni siquiera sabia cuando había comenzado...

quería seguir hurgando en sus recuerdos...y volvió a cerrar los ojos

y en sus recuerdos...aquella persona se encontraba

/flash back/

Sora corría rápidamente por el camino rodeado de palmas y cocos, el sol inundaba la isla y las olas se rompían en silencio como tratando de dejar paso a su felicidad

-Sora, no corras o te ...-muy tarde-...caerás

pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de sora y volteo a ver lastimeramente a Riku

-vamos...se un hombre

y una lágrima se derramo...

-esta bien, esta bien, seré sensible- y se acerco, quitándole la lágrima con el dedo- piensa positivamente, tu te caíste y estas siendo consolado por el gran Riku xD

Sora hizo un puchero y comenzó a reír, abalanzándose sobre Riku y jalando con fuerza sus mejillas

-¿no me digas que de verdad te la creíste...-

-tu...pequeña sabandija...-

Así corrieron en una persecución, riéndose el uno del otro.  
era un sueño, un recuerdo importante que vagaba por la mente de Riku en ese momento, algo tan lejano e inocente...

/continuara flash back/

Se incorporo y miro aun con más detenimiento la oscuridad, quizás este estado es lo que los demás llamarían muerte, pero no lo era, solo estaba reposando, como cuando uno duerme para reparar el daño de un gran dolor¿y cuál era la pena que lo había obligado a estar así tanto tiempo...?

Tal vez era el hecho de que no podía conocerse a si mismo, ni a su...a su... ¿cómo era que se llamaba, aquello que le daba esa sensación de dolor en el pecho?

/flash back/

Hemos llegado- Sora señalo una cueva en lo más escondido de la isla- este, Riku, será nuestro lugar secreto

¿no es un poco cursi?- dijo con sarcasmo Riku

¿cursi¿CURSI, esta bien¡OLVIDALO!-

esta bien, esta bien- dijo Riku ocultando la alegría de por fin tener un lugar así, un lugar que pronto estaría lleno de recuerdos

/continuara flash back/

na¿ahora que importaba, se había encontrado a si mismo en aquella oscuridad, y ya todo lo demás no tenia sentido...

No, no podía ser así, por más que Riku lo negara, por más que lo evadiera, sabía que algo faltaba ahí...no quería aceptar la idea que al principio se le había pasado por la cabeza...que eso era...era...a...a...

¡NO¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO NO ERA!

y sintió una terrible angustia, una terrible agonía en su cuerpo

esto es odio...- riku lo confundió en la oscuridad

la suposición de riku era, que no le gustaba sufrir así, sentir ese pesar en el alma...

y todo lo que no le gustaba, para Riku era odio

y ese odio era muy grande... y deseaba con tantas fuerzas deshacerse de el...

/flash back/

este eres tú, Riku, y este soy yo...¿cómo me quedaron?-

horribles- sugirió Riku

¡RIKU!-

OK, OK, están bien, solo que hay mucha distancia entre los dibujos

ji...-rió Sora

¿de que te ríes?-

es que tuve un sueño...este espacio será necesario, créeme, y cuando cumpla su propósito, entonces "seremos" felices

Riku se sonrojo levemente¿qué era a lo que se refería?

/continuara flash back/

Riku se estaba materializando en la realidad, no es que no pudiera haberlo hecho antes, pero...es que estaba bien solo, en la nada, pero ahora había una necesidad, y la necesidad era quitarse ese "odio" de encima...costase lo que costase

Cuando se dio cuenta, todo estaba destruido, había acabado con todo lo que había hallado a su paso...¿qué mundo había sido aquel, que importaba, había descargado su furia y con eso bastaba

Pero llego un espasmo a él...y luego otro, como si estuviera perdiendo algo a cada segundo¿qué mundo era, cuál...? trataba de pensar antes de perder la razón... y volvió a ver la oscuridad, solo que ahora lleno de trozos de lo que había sido algo

ya no podía mantener más lo ojos abiertos, volteo el rostro para rendirse y descansar mejor, pero lo que vio delante de el era el reflejo de un cristal roto, ahí estaba Sora

entonces cayo en cuenta de que...ese era el mundo de sus recuerdos, y el, con sus manos, lo había destruido

/flash back/  
Se sintió ofendido cuando sucedió, Sora había cometido el peor pecado que pudo cometer, había dibujado a Kairi a su lado, mientras el se mantenía a distancia. Riku se sentía dolido, realmente herido. Y fue entonces cuando en el nació la oscuridad, en ese preciso instante cuando algo en el se volvió negro.  
/continuara flash back/

Sstaba sufriendo, por que estaba odiando a algo realmente importante para el, algo que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco de su alma...

"¿realmente lo crees?" - se oyó una voz a la distancia

"¿de qué hablas?" - era el último recuerdo, que se reflejaba antes de desaparecer

"¿que prefiero a Kairi antes que a ti'"

"¿de donde sacaste esa idea?"

"se te ve en la cara"

"mira Riku¿recuerdas ese espacio, pues bien, mira" - y dibujo dos corazones, uno junto al otro, enlazados como dos anillos- "este es tu corazón"

-algo trono, con un crujido interno que solo podía oír Riku-...corazón...-murmuro al silencio

"y el otro es el mió, tu siempre tendrás mi corazón y yo el tuyo, estaremos juntos para siempre"

y Riku cerro los ojos, lo había comprendido, al fin, que quería estar con él más que con la oscuridad

eso pudo haber sido amor...

Fue entonces que, incluso para riku todo había desaparecido, incluso la oscuridad, quedando solamente la sensación de un alma muerta con un entumimiento y sin posibilidad de moverse, ahora le faltaba todo, no quedaba nada más que las sensaciones

continuara...

nn wiiiii, mi primer fic de kingdom, bueno, la verdad siento que algo le falto, un poco más de sentimiento, pero es que como trataba de describir la forma en que riku se confunde y solo hasta el final se da cuenta de su amor me confundí...pero prometo que la próxima será mejor, me esforzare, por favor, déjenme sugerencias, las sugerencias son mi pan de cada día :3 hacia tiempo que no publicaba un fic, espero que nadie se haya ofendido con el tema de dios, pero en lo personal es un tema que a mi me encanta...espero que les agrade esta historia .-.-.¡sayonara.-.-. 


	2. Tan solo un sueño

De alguien para alguien

Capitulo 2. Tan solo un sueño

¿Es esto un sueño¿realmente lo es?  
¿Era esta sensación algo que tan solo estoy imaginando?

Como un deseo naufragante esta en mi corazón el más precioso sentimiento del mundo; cegado por la luz, hundido en la oscuridad.

¿Y donde estoy yo al fin?

Estoy sin duda alguna en el oscuro mar de mis recuerdos, ahogándome sin poder ver lo que realmente hay en su interior, aun así quiero llegar ahí, sin importar que el dolor más grande me espere y la muerte me busque con un dulce beso

No quiero que se vaya.  
Deseo que este aquí.  
Sueño en el día en que estas lágrimas ya no estén adentro.

...pero seguirán ahí...

Por siempre en mi alma perdiendo al naufragante.  
Espera por mí, hasta que llegué ahí...no te olvidare

Me desperté de un sobresalto, había tenido un sueño, de esos que jamás se entienden

En el sueño era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, estiraba mis manos y aun estaban muy lejos, tan alto que no podía alcanzarlas. Podía sentir su presencia tan cercana, sabia que así era, pensé en ese momento que no podía ver donde estaban exactamente esas estrellas, me di cuenta entonces que la oscuridad estaba ahí, no como algo que pudiera hacer desaparecer, si no como algo que existía, que estaba ahí; aquellos lunares de luz eran guardados celosamente por la noche, y quise rendirme, dejar a la noche para que amara a sus estrellas, pero llore por que me daba tristeza, yo aun quería las estrellas.

Mi reloj marcaba las doce, me senté en mi cama helada por que era invierno, la ventana estaba imponente ante mí, se sentía frío pese a que estaba cerrada, entonces lo vi, la oscuridad bajaba y como sacando un huevo Riku salía de sus entrañas.  
Lo primero que vi fueron sus lágrimas, Riku jamás había llorado; llore yo también en ese momento, cuando lo vi me sentí solo, muy solo.  
Lo segundo que vi fue su sangre, estaba impregnada en su cuerpo como sudor, lo que no sabia era si aquella era suya.  
Lo tercero que vi fue su cuerpo, desnudo y frágil, no me pregunten por que lo vi, fue una estúpida autora, que tiene estúpidas ideas y que creó este estúpido fanfic (nnU lo siento, problemillas técnicos, esta es la frase original: Lo tercero que vi fue su cuerpo, desnudo y frágil, no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo diferente que el era de mi)

... xD wiiiiii Abrió los ojos.  
Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez, en realidad ya los había olvidado, como si jamás los hubiera visto, aquellos ojos del azul de un mar muy profundo causaban en mi una impresión muy intensa

-¿quién eres?

Mi mente quedo en blanco.

Ayer no soñé nada,  
los ojos de mi alma se cerraron en ese momento.  
Es como si hubiera perdido algo dentro de mi corazón,  
mis esperanzas o anhelos, no lo sé.  
Tal vez no quise ver,  
negué a la noche otra vez.  
Pudo ser miedo o tristeza, es algo que no te puedo decir.  
Quizás no esperaba nada,  
por lo tanto no recibí nada.  
Como si hubiera muerto, ayer no soñé nada.  
Fue la noche mas tranquila y silenciosa de mi vida rezare por que no se repita. Hoy me siento libre, pues ayer no soñé nada

¿Ya son dos días, no?  
2 días desde que fui olvidado, siento como si ahora mi pasado no existiese, desaparecí y no me encuentro aquí, el significado de esas palabras fueron muy importantes, y no sé por que, la luz embriaga mi corazón, y no hay nada en el más que una triste pureza…

-sora...

-kairi...

-...

Kairi se sentó sobre la arena a mi lado

-¿como se que lo amo?

Pensé que era una pregunta tonta, pues ¿quién podría darme una respuesta que no fuera una mentira, dentro del corazón de los hombres, en el alma de las personas, siempre encuentro aquella piedad, aquella parte que sin querer hiere a las personas, pues miente con compasión y roe un corazón que pide un amigo.  
Cuando una persona miente, se siente en el corazón, vez a una persona a los ojos, y en su mirada se ve la hipócrita compasión. Las personas se mienten a si mismos. Se hieren a si mismos.  
Buscan la bondad en sus corazones, cuando lo más cerca que podemos estar es cuando entendemos nuestra maldad los unos a los otros. ¿Entonces quién podrá acercarse a mi corazón¿Quién me amara lo suficiente para sobrepasar la capa de luz que yo mismo forje para proteger mi dolor?  
Riku¿llegaste alguna vez a mi corazón?

-¿que se supone que es lo que amas de el entonces?-pregunto kairi viendo al mar

-¿qué es lo que amo de el, probablemente sea su egoísmo, aquella parte de si que manifiesta su soledad sin importar quien salga herido.

-¿y lo que estas amando no es más que el reflejo de ti mismo?

La pregunta me sorprendió

-¿no es acaso el fondo de tu corazón, al que no llega la luz¿lo que amas no es más que el reflejo de tu alma?

Pese a que todo esto era verdad, yo sabia que le amaba, pero no podía decírselo a Riku, no con el amor vació que ahora tenia, esperaría, esperaría el momento en que de verdad le amara...

Continuara…

Hola, gracias a todos por leer este fanfic, de verdad se los agradesco, espero que este capitulo sea mejor que el anterior, y acepto cualquier sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar aun más el fanfic (como sugerencias de muerte, vampiros, mas yaoi o cosas por el estilo xD)  
y es hora (sonido de tambores) de responder los fanfics :3

Suzuko Nekoi: no te preocupes, estoy segura de que en un futuro cercano viviremos en un mundo feliz y unido donde los antiyaoi se extingan de la humanidad y haya fanfics rikuxsora en cualquier web ¬

Momo-chan-00: xD bueno, por ahora riku no puede pensar en muchas cosas que digamos, pero trataremos que sora lo mime

Kayri: T-T no llores! riku encontrara la felisidad! aunque una de nosotras tenga que darsela por cuenta propia! (:D que en parte seria grandioso...)

Ayacrawford-Reichan: . me esforzare, por favor cuiden de mi! (reverencia japonesa)

Alexander - Godslayer: esta bien, admito que fue mi error por no advertirlo, pero esto es un FANFIC podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje, y además, si me lo preguntas no es tan obvio que sora se muere por kairi, en mi opinion kairi tiene muy poco protagonismo al menos en KH Y CoM (cosa que en KH2 arreglaron), tan solo sale diciendo cosas sabias y derramando amor (no es que tenga nada contra kairi) y la relasion que sora tiene con riku a mi parecer es el verdadero centro de la historia (siendo kairi la rason, aunque casi no salga) riku tratando de ver su oscuridad y sora pos siendo sora, hasta cierto punto, si analisas bien el juego, Riku es el que tiene más protagonismo en el juego, su histoia es la que más originalidad e interes tiene.  
TENGO MIS RAZONES PARA HACERLO YAOI. No es solo por que me guste la pareja y ya. Si fuera Host Club lo haria HaruhiXhikaru o HaruhiXTamaki, por que la pareja es buena y me cae bien haruhi, no esta bien cerrarse solo a NORMAL o solo a YAOI, un buen escritor JAMÁS cerraria tanto sus ideas, por que entonces se estaria limitanto a si mismo, ojala me entiendas y gracias por la opinion nn 


	3. Déjà vu, UN AZUL MUY PROFUNDO

De alguien para alguien

Capitulo 3. Déjà vu, UN AZUL MUY PROFUNDO

¿Me has olvidado?

Me he perdido en alguna parte bajo la profunda capa de la oscuridad

Mi vista se ha cegado para aquello que alguna vez fue importante para mí

No conozco el cielo, no conozco tierra alguna

Solo estoy yo y mis recuerdos, cuya existencia no se sabe

Es como si no existiésemos, como si fuésemos nadie

Por que no somos nada para nadie, nos hemos hundido en donde no debíamos

¿Será que nuestra importancia perdió fuerza?,

Necesitamos la luz que hemos perdido, era nuestra abnegación

Una justificación a todos nuestros actos, para no enfrentar a lo que más temía

La oscuridad eterna...

Tenía miedo, por que era algo que yo no era capaz de comprender,

Era la parte de mi mismo que nadie me había dicho que existía

La encontré con el tiempo, y me aquejaba cada noche

Cerré los ojos entonces, y negué mi sufrimiento

¿Cuánto de mi ser se a vuelto negro?

¿Será mi temor más grande que el dolor que siento al negar parte de mi mismo?

Llorare entonces, por mi soledad.

"Me hace falta..."

No sé por que, pero hace un par de noches que despierto con estas palabras en mi mente. Hace mucho que no se quien soy, y estas palabras son lo único que puedo soñar, pues no me queda nada más. Quien sabe, tal vez en realidad no soy nadie. Me han llamado Riku, ¿Qué hace la verdadera diferencia entre ese nombre y cualquier otro? ¿Quién podría ser yo, que no tengo recuerdos? ¿Que es lo que tengo, si me falto a mi mismo?

Y sin embargo, aun no tengo ganas de morir, por que sigo sintiendo, de alguna manera.

El día que desperté, no me pregunte nada, ni pensé nada, lo único que vi fueron dos ojos que me miraban fijamente. Eran de alguien que no era ni hombre ni niño. Fue entonces cuando mi mente proceso aquel primer pensamiento: "azul", pues ese era el color de su mirar.

-¿quién eres?- pregunte, no respondió, solo me miro más fijamente que antes. Pero podía sentir su angustia. Quise decirle "No estés triste..." pero no conocía su nombre, me di cuenta entonces que no existía nada, no había nada, estaba solo...me sentí...inmensamente vació.

Sentí un miedo abrumador. Y grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas, estaba desesperado.-Aun tienes tu corazón- dijo

Guarde silencio entonces

-no importa lo que hagas, o que tan lejos estés, jamás te dejara, sea bueno o malo, puedes construir cada pieza de nuevo, siempre estará ahí-

Comenzó a llorar, cada lagrima caminaba despacio, como esperando...

-estarán...estarán juntos para siempre-

En ese momento desee de verdad saber quien era el...

Pero pese a que siento una gran atracción hacia el le cierro mi corazón. Algo dentro de mí se rehúsa a conocerlo, evadiendo algo que no desea saber. Cada vez que pienso en ello, mi cuerpo se entume y se acongoja.

-Sabes...

Es "Kairi", Su pelo rojizo refleja claramente la luz del sol y permite que el viento del mar juegue con el. De alguna manera me siento distante a ella, es demasiado perfecta, su presencia me causa temor pues me hace recordar todo lo que me falta. No puedo ver más que el exterior de su verdadero ser, de lo que ella me quiere mostrar. Se guarda a si misma, al igual que yo.

-El a veces llora en secreto, hay palabras o gestos que lo hieren de verdad, pero se niega a aceptar que el también puede sufrir, que el tiene el derecho a hacerlo

Bajo su mirada al suelo y entrecerró sus ojos, daba la impresión de estar indefensa, aunque aun tengo la impresión de lejanía que solo ella tiene

-Pero lo hará fuerte, estos son los sentimientos que un día nos volverán adultos-

En realidad le dije esto sin pensarlo, ella solo mostró una sonrisa leve, pero sincera, había avanzado un paso, de algo que aun estaba muy lejano.

Se parece tanto a mi, y su presencia me hace sentir tan tranquilo y relajado. Desearía estar así por siempre. Tal vez sea ella la que me hace falta.

¿De verdad deseo regresar a quien era antes?, ¿no esta bien así el mundo, sin sufrimiento?

He decidido que no quiero saber quien soy. No tiene importancia ser alguien, no me necesito a mi mismo, existo y eso es lo único que de verdad me importa.

Podré sentir para siempre esta tranquilidad.

-¿Kairi?

Pero...

Cada vez que estoy cerca de el, me siento triste.

-¿Qué haces?, es hora de ir a casa

Le ofreció su mano, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa más amplia y dulce que antes, ambos pertenecen a un lugar del cual yo estoy muy lejos, Soy una sombra, un ente solitario. Estoy aquí ¿sabes?, ¡¿por que no puedo acercarme a tu corazón?!¿Por que yo soy parte de la oscuridad y tu de la luz?, ¿por eso no podemos amarnos?

-¡Sora!, estoy sufriendo, ¿sabes?

Oh, es cierto, la persona que yo amaba, esa persona...era Sora

-R-Riku??- dijo Sora suavemente

El dolor en mi cuerpo me sofoca, como en esos momentos de frió, como pasa el tiempo dejas de sentir el cuerpo, había olvidado...que el amor dolía tanto

-¡Riku!

Todo desaparece...creo que había pasado esto antes, ¿Vendrás por mi Sora, verdad?

-¡Riku!

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, y ante mi había dos personas desconocidas para mi, los ojos de el eran azules, ese color me da nostalgia y miedo a la vez, es un color demasiado especial

-¿Quien eres?

Continuara...

nnU perdón por la demora, pero ya saben, la vida de un adolescente es muy difícil, sobre todo cuando ya esta en bachillerato T-T es horrible, horrible.

Prometo no volver a tardar tanto, es que simplemente tengo que aprender a ser constante

1:40 a.m.

¿Por qué diablos estoy actualizando a esta hora?

No lo sé, es uno de los tantos misterios del universo. Hay una teoría que dice que es por que me dormí toda la tarde, pero no se ha comprobado xD.

Además, me jugué el KHII en el lapso de la ultima actualización a esta, y aunque no lo crean, no lo había jugado (:3 estuve ahorrando para comprármelo original).

Me pregunto si mi papá me comprará un ipod….

¿Les dije que van a sacrificar a mi perro? T-T, no quiero eso.

Oh, lamento decir tonterías aquí, pero es la falta de sueño.

Pero igual seguiré hablando, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente anti yaoi en el mundo?, ¿será que son gay reprimidos?, muchos dicen que es por que es natural, pero por dios, el hombre hace mucho que hace cosas antinaturales.

¿Pensaran que se expandieran como una enfermedad y que nos extinguiremos?, no lo creo, no por que haya gente gay se acabaran los heterosexuales.

Da igual, e iré a dormir y soñare con mis queridos personajes de KH, T-T.

XD nooooo, ¿dios, por que me hiciste tan loca?

Bueno, responderé reviews entonces

Ayacrawford-Reichan: Ah, cierto, fue simplemente hermoso T-T, pero prefiero la ultima parte, con Sora y Riku en la playa xD, ah, y la pelea final con Riku, ¡fue genial!, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, te estaré muy agradecida

MisaoQ.Q.: No te preocupes por lo que tienes que decir, has lo que yo, di locura y media que pase por tu mente xD. Confía, hija mía, confía, el yaoi ganara algún día. Ya he leído tus fics, pero tampoco me e dignado a dejarte review, pero lo haré, promesa.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos, en mi próximo ataque de locura actualizare (no tardara mucho: P).


End file.
